Revenge, Blood Lust and Ruthless Love
by WishMyBloodSang
Summary: “James,” I gave him a pleading look. “I want her dead.” He smiled at me, knowing that he would grant me anything. My red hair billowed around me as we started our hunt. Sequel to Mary Alice. Rated T for safety. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Revenge, Blood Lust and Ruthless Love**_

"_James," I gave him a pleading look. "I want her dead." He smiled at me, knowing that he would grant me anything. My red hair billowed around me as we started our hunt. Sequel to Mary Alice. Rating may change. A/U_

A/N: This is the sequel to Mary Alice, so if you haven't read it, I would suggest going to read it first, otherwise you might be a bit confused. So here it is, the first chapter of the sequel. Hope you guys like it! Happy New Year.

**Chapter 1**

Everything around me shimmered brighter than it ever had before, I could hear everything around me, and a heart beat beating slowly, dying, and a scream of agony. I felt a burning in the back of my throat, calling out for a substance yet unknown. All of a sudden I smelled the most tempting smell. It was what my throat called for; I would do anything I needed to do to obtain that wonderful smell. It was what I needed, what I lived for.

"Here, I hope this is satisfactory," I felt some kind of beast like creature rear up in my head, demanding that I kill the man that stood before me, that he stood between and my meal.

"Out of the way." I growled, pushing this strange man away to look into the nearly lifeless eyes of a human filled with pain. I smiled evilly; this was something I would never have been able to do in my human life. I would never have liked the taste of human flesh. Now I could savor the taste while it quenched my thirst. I leaned my head in slowly, enjoying my first human meal. I looked at the woman before me and smiled. She would not be with child for much longer.

"Trust me, I'm saving you from the evils of being a mother." With that I let the monster take over and sank my teeth into her neck. I slurped it up slowly enjoying the taste of it trickling down my throat. I listened as her heart slowed down more than before. Listening for the final breath that would tell me she had only so much blood left for me to enjoy. I heard a small gasp, there it was. I drank the rest quickly, greedily slurping it up as a butterfly slurps its nectar. This was my nectar, the nectar that fueled my new life.

I heard a chuckle and I whipped my head around, looking to a beautiful man before me. I couldn't hear his heart beat and this confused me. "Satisfied?" He asked me quietly looking me over. I nodded; his eyes captured me almost instantly.

He was the most wondrous person I had ever seen; he had dirty blonde hair and a royal demeanor in an almost catlike way. He stood tall, but like he was always ready to pounce. I saw muscles clearly developed beneath his shirt, rippling like the ocean as he chuckled. Apparently I was amusing.

"And who the hell are you?" I asked not so kindly without introducing myself.

"My name is James. I believe your name is Victoria?"

I nodded. "How do you know my name?

"I found you in the woods with one of my companions Laurent, he said your husband had just been sentenced to a lifetime in prison and you had asked him to help you break him out. He mentioned your name was Victoria briefly. I have quite the memory." He tapped the side of his head.

"So why am I no longer human? Last I remember your friend Laurent was planning on killing me." Spitting my venom at him, I felt kind of badly, not something that happened to me often. I saw a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

"Well I decided that you would make quite a beautiful vampire," so that's what I had become, it would explain the satisfaction I felt when I drained that woman, "and I'm not disappointed." He gestured towards a mirror that was behind me, and I turned.

I was beautiful, my red hair shimmered even in the dark room, my eyes were a stunning shade of red, it was almost like a ruby. My skin was pale, but beautifully so. My youth was more evident then while I was human. My jaw was sharp and I was thinner. I was hot in an evil way, and I loved it.

"So… I'm a vampire?" An evil grin appeared on my lips when I said this, I could hurt people without really needing to explain myself. It gave me a strange sensation of gladness, a sickness turned good.

He nodded his head, "Yes," he paused and then added curiously, "You're taking this a lot better than most people." His voice was questioning even though what he had said was a statement.

I shrugged, "I can hurt people that I want to hurt without really needing an explanation now, saying, 'well I'm a vampire.' kind of sums up the reason why I killed someone." He chuckled sadistically.

"That would explain the reason why you enjoyed the taste of that woman's blood instead of devouring it, like most newborns would have. But unfortunately," he added a dramatically sad sigh, "there are some rule's that we must follow, we can't be discovered you see. So we must practice some restraint, come, I'll explain the rules if you'll just follow me." He offered me a hand and I took it. Following him into a fate of revenge, blood lust and ruthless love.

A/N: Okay, so just a bit of an introduction. It was strange being inside the head of the villain again. I always find their minds so twisted! It's starting to bug me how evil they can be. Let me know if you liked this chapter, and if I should continue with this story, oh and if I grasped the characters, at least just a little.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to get out. My computer went down and I got writers block. The first 20 times I wrote the first paragraph it was terrible. I am sorry, and I will stop complaining so you can read the story. I promise you that you will see why this is the sequel to Mary Alice in this chapter. :D I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The wonderful creator of the Twilight Universe! **

"_That would explain the reason why you enjoyed the taste of that woman's blood instead of devouring it, like most newborns would have. But unfortunately," he added a dramatically sad sigh, "there are some rule's that we must follow, we can't be discovered you see. So we must practice some restraint, come, I'll explain the rules if you'll just follow me." He offered me a hand and I took it. Following him into a fate of revenge, blood lust and ruthless love._

**Chapter 2**

Everything swirled around me in colors that I placed in one second, then the next they were gone. All were shades of leaves. I looked over to see James beside me, running along. We were fast and inhuman. Everything felt perfect. Except the small part of me that was really quite sad. Other then that everything was perfect, James and I were mates for eternity. We cared for each other deeply, a love so strong that it would be impossible to break it apart, an immortal Romeo and Juliet. We were running towards a small town on the west side of America. It was the town where James had first found me, it was the place where I had loved my human husband, and shared two children with him. One who was the devil's child herself, the other one turned against her own parents because of the lies Alice spun. I hated them both.

First Cynthia had to call the police, and then of course, my husband was sent to jail, where he was later sentenced to a lifetime in prison. He died a few month's later of a disease he had picked up in the prison cell. I couldn't remember what it was called, but that didn't matter, it all stemmed back to Alice, that vile child of mine. I wanted her dead, and she would die if it were the last thing I did.

_Alice POV_

"Just change her! Honestly it's been three years, she loves you Edward. Either you change her or I will."

"Alice how do you know that it's going to be fine. Won't she hate me when she knows what I'm really like, for turning her into a monster?" I hated when Edward pulled this stunt. I had been changed three years ago, and Bella and Edward had been going out ever since then.

"Damn it Edward, **I am a goddamn sidekick! I can see the future,** get that into your head!"

"But it changes." He replied helplessly.

"Based on the persons decision, so far Bella's mind hasn't changed, why would it now? Even after you left, she still ran into your arms. She loves you more than you can imagine. Jasper!" Jasper came to my side almost immediately. "Tell Edward what Bella feels when she's around him."

Jasper smiled and looked at Edward. I knew that they were communicating through Edward's mind reading abilities. That way it was harder for Jasper to lie, and Edward would have to know it was the truth. I smiled triumphantly when I heard a small "Oh." Escape Edward's mouth.

"So?" I asked he looked at me. _Come on Edward, nothing bad is going to happen to her. I know! _I tapped the side of my head for effect. He just looked at me and sighed, defeated.

"Let me think about it." I smiled when I looked at him. I bounced upstairs letting my thoughts carry down to him. _ You won't regret it Edward. I know you won't, and neither will Bella. Please for all of our sanity!_ I gently took Jaspers hand in mine and gazed into his eyes. I loved his eyes they were expressive. We could communicate easily by just looking at each other. Three years had passed and in that time Bella and Edward had fallen in love, and Edward had left to keep Bella safe. He came with us to Alaska while I learned to control my thirst, and the whole time we were there, he sulked.

Throughout the whole time we were there I was apparently forbidden to look into Bella's future, but I didn't pay attention to that. I wasn't going to let Edward boss me around, so I kept checking up on her. Every time I saw her, she was miserable, she wasn't living. It was as if she had died but was still walking on the earth. Of course, then her future started to disappear. When it started to come back, I saw a glimpse of Mike Newton on top of her, and that was enough to get Edward off his butt. He threw Mike off of Bella and I swear he would have killed him if Emmett hadn't restrained him. We still hadn't quite figured out why Bella's future had started to disappear randomly from my visions. It happened more and more, and then stopped and that was when I saw Mike raping Bella. Disgust rolled off of me in waves and Jasper pulled me onto our bed, breaking my train of thought.

"And what are you so disgusted about my dear?" He asked quietly, leaning over me.

"Mike Newton." I said with disgust. He nodded. We looked at each other, both contorting our faces into various forms of disgusts before we started laughing.

"Alice, I have something to ask you." He said with the utmost sincerity after we calmed down.

I looked at him, "And what would that be?"

"Would you go out to dinner with me tonight?" I looked at him and laughed.

"Of course Jasper. May I ask what we will be eating?" He smiled.

"Mountain Lion would be on the menu, but I think Edward would kill us since he isn't invited, and Grizzly bear is out as well, so how about some Caribou?" I nodded vigorously. Caribou was my favorite.

"And what time will you be picking me up kind sire?" I asked jokingly.

"About," he checked his watch, "an hour." I looked at him in shock.

"You expect me to be ready in an hour? ROSALIE!" I screamed. Jasper chuckled and came right beside me so that his face was close to my ear.

"I will go and prepare while you spend an hour getting ready." I looked at him, and he pecked me on the lips. I smiled as he zoomed out of the room. Almost as soon as he was out the door, Rosalie was standing beside me. Her hair was a bit mussed up, and she looked a little bit ticked off.

"What did you want? Emmett and I were having a good time." She pouted. I could tell that I wouldn't get in too much trouble when I told her what was going on. She loved it when Jasper was romantic. Probably just because she loved to help me get ready, and I was willing to let her help, unlike Bella who was constantly fighting us when we tried to get her into a cute dress for a date with Edward.

"Jasper has asked me to dine out with him tonight." I said smiling. She knew I was excited. "But he only gave me an hour to get ready, so I need your help."

Rosalie cheered up immediately. "Okay, so what are you going to wear? It should probably be drop dead gorgeous. You have to look perfect." She smiled at me like she knew something that I didn't. Rosalie and I started looking through my closet for a wonderful dress to wear. She pulled out a small black dress that was simple but gorgeous. I smiled and nodded. It had a bow tied around the waist and ruffles going around the neck and the arms. It was short sleeved, and came down to just above the knee but that was fine since I never got cold. I loved it, it was flattering and cute. I had purchased it a while ago, but I hadn't had a chance to wear it yet, this was perfect.

Next Rosalie sat me down and turned me away from the mirror. She removed all my makeup from earlier today, and started to apply some new makeup. I closed my eyes obediently and let her take over. I could have done all this myself, but it was way more fun to have Rosalie dress me up.

When my makeup was done I opened my eyes, and she looked at my hair. She thought for a moment and then ran to her bathroom. She came back with a red headband and placed it on top of my head. It separated my hair so that all the spikes were in the back and sticking out the sides. I looked in the mirror and stared. I loved it. She always made me gorgeous.

"Thanks Rose!" I squealed into her stomach as I hugged her tightly. She laughed quietly.

"No problem Alice. You deserve it. You look gorgeous. Have fun." She ran out of the room to get back to Emmett while I put on the dress and some small red sling backs. I looked awesome. I loved the way the headband kind of popped, yet it still looked put together. I glanced at the clock by our bed and realized I had just barely made deadline. Jasper would be picking me up in about thirty seconds. I heard a knock at our door right on time.

"And who might that be?" I asked, giggling slightly.

"I am a Jasper Hale, here to escort miss Alice Cullen to dinner, may I come in." I paused for dramatic effect and then flung open the door and smiled.

"Okay, miss Alice Cullen has granted her permission. Please lead the way." Ha smiled, and held my hand while leading me out the downstairs door.

"You look beyond beautiful tonight Alice." He whispered into my ear. Were I human I would have blushed but I simply took him in.

"As do you Jasper." With that he picked me up and ran. I watched as colors swirled around us, the colors of the forest whipping by. I snuggled my head into Jaspers chest as he ran. I loved this feeling. He rarely picked me up and carried me, but when he did, it was a special occasion. I started to feel nervous, but before I could be nervous enough for him to notice too much, he set me down.

I was by a pond surrounded with candles. It was absolutely stunning. I was so shocked by it's beauty that I stopped breathing. I looked around and tried to take everything in. The candle's surrounded the water and cast a glow on a table at the far end of the pond. In the pond there were lily pads with candles inside them, glowing warmly on the waters surface. It was an understatement to call it gorgeous.

I looked over at Jasper and hugged him tightly. ""It's… It's… I'm speechless." I mumbled into his chest. I was so touched by his kindness. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer.

"Shall we dine?" He asked, his voice was soft as feathers and carried lightly across the small distance that separated our faces. I smiled at him and nodded. He took his arms from around me and I did the same. In a moment he had my hand in his and he led me around the pond to the table where he pulled out my chair for me. I sat down and he pushed it in for me before he took his own seat.

There were two wine glasses at either end of the small round table, and a pitcher of what looked like wine in the middle. I sniffed the air and smelled caribou. "Mmm, smells delicious." I said. I had fed a couple days ago so I knew I wouldn't go crazy and drain the whole pitcher. I was glad I had fed; I didn't want to seem uncivilized at all tonight. I wanted to look like a normal girl on a date drinking wine.

I watched as Jasper picked up the pitcher and poured me a glass of the delicate Caribou wine, he then poured himself one and raised his glass; I followed sweat in a toasting motion.

"To the most beautiful woman on earth, whom I do not deserve."

"To the most amazing man who saved me from a life of endless hell. To whom I will be forever grateful, and love for eternity." We lifted our glasses to each other, smiled and drank.

I felt the wonderful liquid slide down my throat and felt a wonderful satisfaction. It was so wonderful. I rarely fed this many times in a week. Twice in three days was bliss. I finished my cup and looked at Jasper, not expectantly, just watching him as he poured some more blood into my glass. I smiled at him when our eyes met, and he smiled back. Was it just me or did I feel a wave of anxiety wash over me? I shrugged it off and finished my next glass. We drank in silence, catching each others eye every once in a while, communicating our love that way. We were special together, we never needed to say much, we could always get what the other was trying to say by just looking at each other.

When we had both finished, Jasper rose and came behind my chair. He slid it out from underneath the table and I stood. He silently walked me to a tree that hung loosely over the pond. He knelt down in the shadows and took my hand in his. Were I human my heart would have been pounding in my chest. I didn't really have to be sidekick to know what was going to happen next.

I watched as he pulled out a black velvet box. He looked deeply into my eyes and said words that melted my dead heart. "Alice, I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. You are and were the most beautiful creature I have ever known. I can't explain how deep and profound my love for you is, and therefore I ask you tonight for your hand in eternal marriage." He opened the box and presented me with a beautiful ring. It was simple but wonderful, and I wished I could cry at that moment. He slipped the ring onto my hand and I wrapped my arms around him and sat down. He pulled me into his lap.

"Of course Jazz, of course I will. I love you so much!" I smiled as we sat there I loved the way we fit together perfectly.

"For eternity." Light as feathers, it was a promise that fluttered on the wind and blew around us, winding us in our eternal joy.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but I do know what I will be writing next. So I think I should be safe from writers block for a while. A long chapter so I hope it kind of makes up for the long wait. :D Let me know what you think. Oh and if you're looking for something random to read that has some Mike bashing in it go and read JCCx's Mike's Folly. I really like it so far. ;D


	3. Important

**IMPORTANT!!!**

Okay I know I'm not technically supposed to post author's notes and I know you all hate them, as I do. But I thought I should let those of you with whom I haven't been PMing, know that I have had huge difficulties with my computer. I haven't been able to open anything up after I've saved. We just recently got it fixed and it keeps crashing. Add that onto the fact that I am preparing for nationals and I have about half of the next chapter written, if it hasn't been deleted. I really want to keep writing this story but what I am going to try to do is make my chapters a heck of a lot longer but there will be less posts from me.

I haven't updated since probably just after Christmas at the moment and I feel really badly. If you guys would prefer I delete this story and put up a one shot about how Alice and Jazz are really happy and Cynthia lives happily, let me know, I will be putting up a vote on my profile which will be closing down in a couple of days. I can wrap up this story with a one shot or continue with a heck of a lot less posts, maybe with a month in between each one.

I am sorry about this, I barely have enough time to write this up. And I know it could be used for valuable writing time but I'm about to run out the door and my mom is screaming at me. Lol. So go and vote, and let me know. When my life is less hectic I will start to write more, promise.

Wish


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I'M BACK! Lol. Okay so I figured that I should probably give you guys a nice long update, since I haven't updated in such a long time. Hangs head in shame . Anyways, I do have good reasons but I won't bore you with them. I will honestly be surprised if anyone reads this anymore. So without further ado… the chapter!

A/N take two: I had a comment about dead blood last chapter, well the reason Jazz and Alice could drink the blood after it had been away from the body is because I make up my own rules (and I had no idea what dead blood was until wingedspirit told me about it. Thank you ) And as for Mike raping Bella, I'm not sure if I told you this so if I changed my mind in the last couple of month's, sorry but no Mike did not end up raping Bella he was just very, very close like two seconds later he would have succeeded. I think that's all there is to cover, if there is more, let me know.

**Important! Okay Cynthia's thoughts are italicized… just incase you were wondering. I did that so that they could be in the present tense… So okay I'm honestly done now, you can read…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this except the plot line, the rest belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 3

"Alice?" His whisper passed through my ear, making me smile at the question in his voice. He pulled me back so that he was looking into his eyes, and I was away from his chest. I pouted a bit.

"Mhm?"

"Why didn't you see this?" His question confused me for a bit. I wasn't quite sure.

"I'm not sure." My brow furrowed in confusion. Why hadn't I seen this coming? "Maybe we should ask Carlisle…sometime." I said, snuggling my head into his chest and breathing a sigh. I just wanted to stay here. A chuckle vibrated through his chest, making me shake along with him. I felt his arms wrap around me as I sighed in contentment once again as we laid back down on the ground, entwined together.

**Cynthia's POV**

Life goes on, my sister was dead, my father was dead and my mother was dead. They had all disappeared, but life still goes on. I walked passed lockers and classes, the end of another school day. Three years. That was the amount of time that they had left me here. Not alone but not in company either. My aunts and uncles hadn't wanted anything to do with me so Charlie had kindly taken me in and Bella was really nice though at times she was distant. Sometimes I would catch her giving me a sad sidelong glance, or looking at me as though I was missing something obvious. These looks were always when she thought I wasn't looking of course.

One thing I noticed was that Edward would always hang out at Bella's house at night. I knew that I shouldn't say anything, and it didn't sound like they were doing anything so I decided that I shouldn't tell Charlie. I was deep in thought as I met up with Bella outside.

"Hey Cynthia." I nodded towards her and smiled a soft, shy smile.

"Hey. Is Edward taking us home today?" Edward had made a habit of driving Bella anywhere since they graduated and since Bella insisted on picking me up from school I tended to get rides from Edward a lot. He was nice enough though I did feel like I was barging in.

"Yea, but I'm going to spend some time with you today and Edward's going to be at home." I nodded; it was rare that I spent a moment with Bella a lone seeing as Edward was almost constantly around. This would be nice. I had a few questions on my mind.

I climbed into the back of the Volvo and said hi to Edward. He nodded and Bella climbed into the front seat. I watched their hands intertwine and looked away, feeling the usual whirlwind of passion twirling around them. It was so private. Alice would be so happy to see Bella like this.

Alice, there it was again, the twinge of pain every time I thought her name. I clenched my fists together and tried to hide my discomfort and pain. My teeth snapped together and bit into my lip. It was amazing how a feeling of pain could bring such a sudden relief from the bigger image.

I glanced out the window as the town of Forks whirled by me. Edwards' maniacal driving skills would cause anyone to cringe, except me it seemed. I loved the feeling of speed. It was a wonder that made me feel closer to Alice for some reason. She always seemed to like to let things go by in a whirl, let life pass her by. I couldn't really blame her for it. I mean with what dad did to her… No I can't let myself go down that path. I can't think of what happened. The tears threatened to spill over but I quickly and purposefully whipped my head around so that I could look at the town passing by. Focus on something else completely. I couldn't let it get to me.

A screech and we were in the driveway of Charlie's house. I quickly grabbed my bag and scrambled out of the car. It was customary, so that on the rare occasion Bella stayed at home with me, her and Edward could say goodbye without interruption. Edward rolled down his window and looked at me, smiling. "Thanks for the ride." I said quietly. But somehow I knew he could hear every word of it.

"No problem. See you later Bells." With his final farewell said, he raced off. I marched up the porch and reached for the key. The door squeaked open and I turned on the light when I entered the hall.

"Cynthia, when you're done putting your stuff away can I talk to you in my room?" I nodded absently. Not really giving a straight answer, but still saying yes at the same time. I quickly ran up to my room and dropped my bag. I glanced in the mirror. Pathetic. That's what I was. I smiled tentatively and for a moment I saw the beauty that I once held. I shook my hair out, and there it was again. Just a fleeting glimmer, but still there. I sighed and turned from the mirror, marching to the room beside mine, turning into Bella's room.

When I appeared in Bella's doorway I saw that she was kneading her shirt into various different forms, obviously very nervous. "What's up?"

She looked up startled, and motioned for me to sit down; I ignored the gesture and stood in the doorway. She took a while, gathering her thoughts I presumed. I watched her face a mixture of very different emotions. "Okay, I am going to sound insane but we decided it was best for me to tell you and kind of prepare you for what's coming. So hear me out no matter how crazy I sound okay?" I nodded curiously. She had caught my attention. Bella was a lot less quiet than she used to be so it was kind of strange to see her so nervous.

"So you know when the Cullen's left three years ago?" I nodded, right after Alice... No! I can't think that right now. "Anyways, you probably do. Well their excuse wasn't exactly… honest you could say." I looked at her curiously.

"You mean Dr. Cullen didn't get transferred?" My brow furrowed in questioning. She shook her head in response.

"No." It was plain and simple. Such a simple answer yet it managed to bring up too many new questions.

"So what really happened? I remember you were a wreck so it couldn't have been all that innocent." She looked at me, her eyes threatening to tear over. I realized that I was still standing and quickly sat down beside her, to try and show I wasn't trying to be rude. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up. Bella. I'm so, so sorry." She shook her head quickly.

"It's fine. It's all in the past now." She took a deep breath. "Okay this is the part where I sound insane." I nodded, encouraging her to continue. "Well the Cullen's… are… vampires."

I swear my mouth dropped open for a moment. I searched her eyes continuously for some sign that this was a joke. "… Vampires?" I finally managed to gasp out. Uh no. Sorry but vampires are non-existent and only in bedtime and horror stories. But Bella just nodded at my question. She thought she was serious. "Bella, I'm sorry but you do sound insane. Are you okay?" She nodded, absently. She looked disappointed. I looked at her and sighed. "Okay I promised to hear you out. What's the rest of the story?"

"Alice is alive." It didn't register. It couldn't. She couldn't be alive seeing as my father had killed her with his bare hands. I found myself shaking my head back and forth continuously in denial. It just wasn't possible. She couldn't be. It was too much to hope for. As soon as all this had passed through my head, I looked at Bella. I could see it in her eyes that she was begging and pleading for me to believe her. But I couldn't. It was too cruel.

"It's not possible." My eyes were downcast and facing away from Bella. The pain twisted in my stomach continuously throwing me around, making me want to hurl. I quickly hurried out of Bella's room and jumped onto my bed, burying my face in the pillow of course stupid tears had to come but for once I let the sobs wrack my body; I hadn't done this ever, not even when she first died. I missed Alice and I wanted her back. Three years hadn't taken away the pain, what else could, well having her back would, but it was impossible. Alice was dead and nothing could change that. Nothing can bring back the dead.

I felt a cold hand rest on my back and I looked up to see Edward standing there. He smiled at me, unsure. "Can I sit down?" I nodded.

_His voice is really quite nice, like velvet almost. Even though I don't love him or anything I can still appreciate his amazingness, honestly it's not like I would stand a chance against Bella. He adores her and it's so cute to watch. _

I smiled up at him; he had managed to distract me. I heard a low chuckle from him and my brow furrowed in response. "What's so funny?"

"Your thoughts, they're so unlike Jessica or Lauren's." He smiled at me. My eyes popping out of my head for the second time that day.

"My… thoughts?... what?" I was utterly confused. He smiled at me, a nice smile but it wasn't the one that Bella absolutely adored. That smile was solely reserved for her.

"Bella thought it would be best to have a vampire explain the situation to you, seeing as you didn't believe her. I can hear thoughts." I just stared at him.

_A vampire? He's unnaturally beautiful but… a vampire?_

"Yes Cynthia, a vampire." I could see his eyes were dancing with laughter. I couldn't believe it though. "No this isn't some kind of cruel joke Cynthia," he answered my thoughts again. Okay this was starting to get a bit scary. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the door. "Common, Bella's waiting for us outside, we're driving to my house." I followed him blindly, not quite sure of what else I would be able to do. I climbed into the back of his Volvo, quietly, stunned silence.

Thoughts tumbled around and around in my head for what seemed like forever. And then, "Why haven't you eaten me?" The speed we were going at quickly stopped as Edward swerved off to the side of the road and slammed on the breaks.

"What?" Obviously he hadn't heard that one coming.

"If you're really a vampire… why haven't you eaten me yet?" I heard Bella snort from the front seat and Edward calmly started to drive again.

"I don't… drink from humans." I looked at him.

"Okay, so how do you survive? I mean, don't vampires kind of need blood to survive? I haven't read much about them but… that's kinda common knowledge."

"I can drink the blood of animals. It's a supplement of sorts. Kind of like being a vegetarian." I heard Bella chuckle again from the front seat, and I sat back, content with his answer. Obviously they had planned their little joke and I guess I could play a long for a bit. It was kind of funny to see some of Edward's reactions.

"My reactions aren't funny." I swear I heard him mumble from the front of the car in defense. Not bad for faking being able to read minds. Too bad my facial expressions weren't able to hide what I was thinking. Bella was way better at it than I was.

"Oh, Edward, if you can really read minds, what's Bella thinking right now?" Bella's face dropped, and she started to blush. I heard him mumble something from the front but didn't quite hear him. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"You happened to pick the one exception to the rules." Bella answered for him. Sure I did.

"Wait, I can take a wild guess." He said giving Bella a huge grin and she blushed even more. "It is concerning me, without a shirt on, earlier today when she woke up." Bella's face reddened immediately and my eyes grew wide.

_They… did THAT under Charlie's roof? Oh…my…gosh, how did they keep quiet? I thought they didn't do anything, I never heard them_. I heard Edward hit the steering wheel.

"No we did nothing of THAT sort under Charlie's roof Cynthia! How could you even think that?" Edward growled. Apparently I had crossed some invisible line I hadn't even known existed. Bella started to giggle, and I sat as far back in the seat as I possibly could. Bella turned around to face me. Of course her face was still tomato red but she obviously wasn't only embarrassed, so she must have found something amusing.

"Actually Cynthia, Edward sleeps with me every night." My eyes grew even wider.

_I never heard them. I honestly thought they were safe… I mean I knew he was in there every night but… Wow that is creepy. Wait I thought he just said they didn't do anything like… that._

"Just not in the way you think we do. He sleeps beside me, I'm under the blankets, and he's on top, both of us with clothes on." Her face darkened. "Though I do like what you were thinking of."

_Okay that's just a bit disturbing, I do NOT want to know what Bella wants to do to Edward thank you very much._

"Not right now Bella." Edward growled. Bella huffed and turned around, sitting herself facing forwards once again.

_Okay so they weren't doing anything of that sort… what were they doing though?_

"We're going to have to have this talk some time Edward, seeing as you're so stubborn. Alice is on my side you know." Alice… no, won't think of her here, not now. I coughed into my hand to let Bella and Edward know that they still had an audience, no matter how red that audience was. I mean how would you feel if your dead sisters best friend and her boyfriend were talking about having sex right in front of you.

_Weird thing is that Edward doesn't seem to want to do anything… isn't that kind of weird? For the guy… I mean._ Luckily for me at that moment we drove into the Cullen's driveway.

Of course as soon as I took a good look around my eyes grew wider. It seemed that was my general reaction today. A huge field surrounded the driveway that disappeared behind a mansion that had practically the whole front of it covered with glass. My mouth dropped open and Edward chuckled. Apparently he had found his sense of humor once again.

"Want to come in and take a look, instead of standing out here?" He asked me. I nodded, not daring to say anything. I couldn't have said anything if I wanted to, my mouth was so dry. I followed Edward and Bella up the stairs that lead to a wood door, which held the secrets of the Cullen's home. The door seemed to open in slow motion even though it was actually going faster than any normal person could throw it open. And there on the other side was Alice. The black swallowed me almost immediately but not before I heard her angelic voice chime in.

"Watch out, she's going to- oh shit, why did that vision have to come true?"

A/N: And voila, there you have it. Many editing and re-writing hours later. Sorry if it's kind of sketchy I took a long break from writing. So if you are still reading and aren't too mad, let me know what you think. I've already started the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: So, I think I made as I promised, once a month updates… maybe this one took a little bit longer than I thought. Winces Sorry about that. But at least it didn't take four months. I was going to have this all in Victoria's POV but it got boring, and I was too happy to write an evil, bitchy, seductive etc… character. So ya. 

Thank you Topaz-Dancer for inspiring me to go and finish this chapter (the rest of you are awesome as well, her review just came later on when I was stuck in a mental block) Thank you!

And this is dedicated to TrueLove4Ever I really hope things get better, though I know it's gonna be tough, I hope this chapter kind of cheers you up!

The rest of you, thank you for reviewing, and reading the story, I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying it! My stupid Author's notes get wayyy too long. I need to learn to cut them down. Sighs 

**Warning! This chapter contains scenes of uh… well Victoria, should be self explanatory.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer. There, happy? ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 4

A giggle escaped my lips as I looked upon the mess I had made. "Oops, guess I got a little carried away." There were broken limbs sprawled all around me. Two arms, two legs, still attached to the main part of the body but twisted in ways that shouldn't be possible. One thing was sure, that little boy had been in agony. I licked my lips, savoring the last few drops of blood that fell onto them.

I heard a crackle and whipped my head around to see who was there. Another crunch sounded in the underbrush and I relaxed as I saw James lope silently towards me, a smile on his face. Were I still alive, my heart would have skipped a beat, or maybe even two. He was so gorgeous. The flush from hunting was evident in his cheeks and his eyes were such a wonderful crimson color.

"You may want to clean that up." Though it was only a whisper, his voice still rippled through me. I looked down at the body and shrugged my shoulders.

"Probably." All of a sudden he was behind me, holding me close to his chest. I laid my head back against his shoulder and breathed him in. "You smell nice." His grip around my waist got tighter as he pulled me around to face him.

"Really?" He asked, his voice smooth and sultry. His face moved in closer to mine as I saw the lust in his eyes radiate. I smiled and crashed my lips into his. I flicked my tongue against his lips and felt them part, leaving his mouth to be explored. I felt him chuckle as we crashed back into a tree. He broke the kiss for only a moment, "Hmm, a bit needy today are we?"

I responded to his question by grinding my hips into his as he brought our mouths back together. His hands were all over me, feeling me, grabbing me anywhere he was exposed to. I felt his need as my own and our intensity grew. We were slamming into trees all over the place, not really caring what we bumped into. Until we ended up on the body with my shirt off, his pants nearly all the way down to his ankles and the zipper on my jeans undone.

Now I may like torturing people, and drinking their blood but even for me, screwing someone on top of a dead body is just nasty. I do have some taste thank you very much. "Uh James?" I asked quietly. He looked at me, his eyes dark with hunger.

"Yes?"

"Think maybe we should move or at least… dispense with this thing?" I fingered the little creatures body that had been crushed under my weight. A growl of frustration escaped his throat as he nodded. I don't think even he would enjoy screwing on top of someone's crushed bones.

I felt myself lifted off the ground and he quickly dug a hole, buried the tangled mess and then proceeded to cover it with dirt. I would have helped, but it was more amusing to watch.

"So now what do you want to ask?" The suggestive tone I laced my question with got his attention.

"I'm not sure, though I do like the way you look right now." He appraised me, shirtless, and almost completely exposed. I returned the glance with my own eyes searching his body hungrily, his chiseled chest for the most part. A lust filled growl ripped from his throat as he threw himself towards me.

"Sounds like fun." I smiled as his lips crashed into my own.

_Cynthia's POV_

I felt a splash on my face and looked up to see that Bella was staring at me with concern. My head hurt a lot. "What happened?" Bella didn't answer at first but she let me remember what had happened. Then flashes went through my mind, the door opening, Alice standing there. Alice standing there… "Oh." My eyes must have widened once again, and I let out a sigh, my reaction of the day. "I must have been hallucinating or something, I thought I saw A…Alice." I chocked out her name. Bella shared a concerned glance with a beautiful woman with brown curly hair who was standing beside her.

"Cynthia dear, you weren't hallucinating. You did see Alice." I looked at her, dumb struck. Her voice was musical and beautiful, but it didn't stop her from saying the most ridiculous thing ever.

"That's not possible, Alice is… dead. I'm sorry but she can't be back, no one can bring back the dead. No matter how much I want them too." Again those stupid tears welled up in my eyes. What was wrong with me? Honestly how could I cry… in the Cullen's house for that matter? Then the reason appeared around the door of the room I was in.

She was just as petit as I remembered her, though more beautiful, all the scars healed, and she was paler. Her eyes were the most beautiful golden color, and I felt I could loose myself in them. She must have been an angel. That's it, I decided, an angel. That fit her description perfectly. "Alice I'm so, so sorry." Her perfect face molded into one of confusion.

"What for?" Her voice was so musical, and full of joy.

"I was a terrible sister, I'm sorry." Shock crossed her face and she started to shake her head continuously.

"No, you weren't. I probably would have done the same thing if I were you. Our family was super screwed up, and I didn't really even know what to do."

"But I just stood there and let him… let him…" I couldn't even say it. I shivered at the memory of her body crumbling, such as a star becoming a black hole might, and then seeing her for the last time, "I let him do what ever he wanted." I admitted, my head sinking towards the ground in shame.

A cold finger gently lifted my chin up and I was staring into her beautifully golden eyes. "Cynthia, don't you ever blame yourself, kay?" I shook my head; I couldn't lie to her even though I desperately wanted to. "Jasper!" She called out and within seconds he was standing there in the doorway.

"You called?" He asked, he voice sweet and kind, loving.

I saw Alice's lips moving but couldn't catch what she was saying, it sounded like a kind of low buzzing like those annoying mosquito's except this was more musical. Abruptly Alice turned towards me and I felt calm washing over me for some strange reason. "Because you were who you were, because you were confused, I found the love of my life." Jaspers arm snaked around Alice's waist… wait, how'd he get there so quickly?

"So you and Jasper…" I trailed off, leaving room for her to fill in.

"Are getting married!" She squealed excitedly. So this was the sister I missed.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing! Congratulations!" I was just as excited as she was; I bounced up and hugged her tight. She nodded her head bouncing up and down. A huge smile spread itself across my face. I didn't really care if this was a hallucination any more, I had my sister back and I wasn't going to give that up for anything. Not even the best psychologist in the world would convince me other wise.

A thought quickly popped into my head, "Alice, we need to start planning! When is it going to be?" She looked at me, surprise registering in her eyes.

"I haven't even had enough time to think about that yet. It's all kind of happened so quickly. Hmm… Jazz?" She turned expectantly to her husband to be, hoping he might hold the answer.

"How about… the 1st of July? Then Cynthia's exams will be over and it might be nice out." Both Alice and I nodded our heads in the same motion, completely enthused.

"Sounds perfect." Alice declared and gave Jazz a peck on the lips. "Now time for Cynthia and I to have a little bit of time to catch up." I'm not sure why but as Jasper left the room he looked quite worried almost, but then I heard that low musical buzzing and his face relaxed as he exited the room.

"So, any guys coming into your life?" Alice began, and so our sisters' game of the never-ending twenty questions commenced.

A/N: Ya I know, I have too many author's notes. I will try to be short. Next one should be mostly from Alice's POV. I hope. Maybe some Cynthia and ohh, Jazz might get thrown in there. The update was short and I apologize for that. Hmm what else do I have to say?

Oh yes, I honestly have so much going on right now it's not even funny, so hopefully my schedule might calm down sometime towards the end of June and I can start to write tons. Yay! But for now it is band, choir, flute, and three potentially four Field Hockey teams plus trying to get good grades in school. I know I have an amazing life. Sorry about complaining. I'll try to be as fast with the updates as possible.

Ohh, if you read the A/N let me know what my schedule is like (I'm curious to see who read it. Lol)

Wish


End file.
